


You look so beautiful in this light

by hopelesswriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Panties, Kid Fic, Lactation Kink, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Sex, Mommy Kink (mostly in a cute way rather than sexy), Mpreg, Nipple Play, One Big Happy Family, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Sex, Professor Louis, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher Harry, The angst in it is smaller than the tear i cried when they worked it out, Top Louis, Very lightly though, best tag ever, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesswriter/pseuds/hopelesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/><i>People would ask me</i><br/><i>if you were a boy or a girl.</i><br/><i>I would sit and wonder,</i><br/><i>if you would have curls.</i><br/><br/><i>Your Dad and I</i><br/><i>planned you from the start.</i><br/><i>You, my dear child,</i><br/><i>were made straight from our hearts.</i><br/><br/><i>In about two months or so,</i><br/><i>I'll meet you, for the first time.</i><br/><i>For you are the product</i><br/><i>of your Dad's love and mine.</i><br/><br/><i>It won't be long before</i><br/><i>I can look you in the eyes.</i><br/><i>I can feel the excitement growing,</i><br/><i>I know I'm going to cry.</i><br/><br/><i>Don't worry my angel,</i><br/><i>those tears will be of joy.</i><br/><i>It won't matter to me</i><br/><i>if you are a girl or a boy.</i><br/><br/>Or the one in which Harry is very much pregnant, Louis loves him every day more and more, perfection is overrated and sometimes life takes beautiful turns that surprises us in the very last moment. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your silhouette over me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoreThanTonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreThanTonight/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [You look so beautiful in this light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878383) by [ValerieHayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValerieHayne/pseuds/ValerieHayne)



> Hi Angie!!!! Oh my, okay! I can’t believe I finally got this done (I’m truly sorry for being late). I could not believe when Ghostie told me “yeah, that’s Angie! *smiley face as if she hadn’t just given me a coronary*” And let me tell you: I freaked the hell out and the pressure just _whaaat_ , oh my, I felt so much pressure with this one! Anyways I’m babbling like crazy I don’t even know where I’m trying to get with this. I just really really really hope you like this, I put all my heart into it (You can ask Ghostie, she is my witness- and partner in crime since she is the one that paired me with you and has been helping me with it, uuuuuh _busted!_ ). Anywaysss, I hope this monster of fluff and smut does your prompt justice. I heard you had a tiring week so I hope this put some sugar on it as well ;)  Love, Andi ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Now really quick, Ghostie, I’m sure you’ll see this so I want to publically thank you yet once again for supporting me so much with this and for being my beta (and I really feel like partner in crime as well with this one *wink wink*). Thank you for being so patient and lovely and encouraging and ugh I want to squeeze you so badly right now! Thank you, just thank you, for not only helping me with fics but for being here for me as well. *heart emoji* *ghost emoji* *heart emoji*
> 
>  
> 
> Tittle from Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it and thank you for reading! ♥

([X](https://40.media.tumblr.com/c8087988bedaf363b27fef4ba154a310/tumblr_nxd4osSYev1qd0o19o3_1280.jpg))

_At first you moved,_  
_only a little._  
_I could always find you,_  
_right in the middle._  
  
_As time went on,_  
_you really started to grow._  
_It wasn't a whole lot,_  
_in fact, it was rather slow._  
  
_Before I knew it,_  
_you were all over the place._  
_It kind of felt like_  
_you were running a race._  
  
_People would ask me_  
_if you were a boy or a girl._  
_I would sit and wonder,_  
_if you would have curls._

_[[...](http://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/boy-or-girl)]_

-© Regina M. Linn

 

_~*~_

The crisp morning air brought the faint spring scent with it as the wind blew through the window, causing Louis to stir from his slumber.

He shivered slightly, tugging the comforter up his body, hand reaching forward, hoping to find warm and soft flesh to pull closer to his chest. When his fingers found miles and miles of cool sheets and pillows, he cracked an eye open, gazing around as much as possible. Rolling half on his back he tried to focus on the sounds - birds chirping and a distant mower could be heard; hearing no running water from a shower or a sink let him know he was alone in there.

Louis stretched his body, groaning contently when loud crackles relieved the tension from spending so much time in the same position. He had slept well; it was Saturday after all, sleeping in was definitely his favorite part of it. It would have been perfect if he wasn't waking up alone in all honesty but the silver band on his finger, the countless matching tattoos he had all over his body and the sweet smell of his husband's hair that lingered on his pillow were more than enough factors to not let him be concerned in the slightest.

Walking lazily to the living room, a comforter wrapped around his semi naked torso, Louis stopped in his track, frozen in place when he spotted him, air leaving his lungs as if being punched out of his chest, his fingers itching to touch.

Harry was sitting on the window couch([X](https://40.media.tumblr.com/aa83cbae7c33c40ef6e86fd3f39cd4d2/tumblr_nxd4osSYev1qd0o19o2_1280.jpg)), ankles crossed as his long beautiful legs stretched over the white futon, his left hand pressed on his six-months-grown belly, the right one carefully lifting a mug of what smelled like chamomile tea.  
His eyes were fixated on something outside; a soft bark let Louis know he was probably looking at the neighbor’s dog playing in the yard. Harry’s hair was tied in a beautiful messy bun and he looked relaxed, happy, and dreamy. He was a vision, a piece of art.

Louis couldn’t fight the fond smile that took over his features even if he wanted. He took a few quiet steps towards his husband, careful not to disturb his peace, finding himself falling in love all over again for him just by way the lights and shadows cast over his face.

Like a magnet, Harry felt his presence, a lazy smile appearing as his eyes closed, waiting for the fingers to come that would caress the back of his neck, and sighing softly when it happened.

"Hey." Pressing a soft hand to Harry's jaw and leaning down for a kiss, Louis said: "Morning, love. Missed you in bed."

"Morning... Oh, sorry." He sighed a bit, hand rubbing at the bottom of his belly. "Woke up to this little one playing footie with my kidney, couldn't fall back asleep."

His eyes fluttered closed when Louis' fingers started playing with the tiny curls at the base of his neck. Harry pressed his face to his husband’s stomach and breathed in his scent, humming contently when another tap of foot happened in his belly, a smile appearing on his lips like a shy morning light on a winter day.

"That's okay, love. Are we feeling well, though?"

Harry looked up and nodded happily. He loved when Louis made sure to refer Harry as ‘we’ or as 'both of you', being sure to include their baby in all they did since those two plus signs had appeared on the pregnancy test stick.

"Yes, we're all good, just a little bit restless today-" He looked down at his bump, Louis' hand moving over it in soft circles. "Aren't we, babyboy?"

His husband snorted when a little kick answered his question.

"I'm glad that you and my _babygirl_ are alright."

Harry giggled and pressed his face back to Louis' body. They didn’t know the sex of the baby, which had been their first request to their doctor: she wasn’t allowed to tell them anything unless the baby appeared to be in any sort of distress or danger. Thankfully, both Harry and the baby were perfectly healthy, so with that said, they had no idea what they were expecting. Louis bet it was a girl, Harry _knew_ it was a boy. Neither of them truly cared about the gender, knowing the only thing that mattered was the baby being healthy, but they loved the banter and teasing about who was right.

Harry placed his mug on the windowsill and pressed his hand to his husband's bottom of the spine, bringing him closer. "Any plans for today?"

Louis faked a tired sigh. "Well... the only thing I had planned so far was to wake up to my hot husband with hot sex but a lil someone was practicing footie."

He received what felt like a hand pressing under his palm - a baby high five - both men chuckled.

"Well..." A smirk was pressed to his abs right before Harry's kisses started to be printed on his skin. "I'm sure that this _lil someone_ will be going in for a nap now."

Louis chuckled again, one hand untying Harry’s bun, letting the long messy curls sprawl down his shoulders and back while the other pressed over his right shoulder, thumb rubbing the dip of his collarbone.

"Is that so?" One side of his lip tilted up as he looked down to meet green eyes full of mischief.

Harry bit at his flesh, causing him to squirm a bit. He laughed and nodded. "Mhmm... in fact, I think he's asleep already."

Louis mumbled a " _she_ " before letting himself be pulled down on the couch, finding his lap full of Harry in the blink of an eye. He leaned back against the window to support the extra weight a bit more safely. Hands soon gripped the back of his hair as Harry's mouth molded and moved against his. A tiny whimper, which was beautiful and low pitched was pulled from Harry when hands found his hips tenderly, pulling and pushing, moving and rubbing over the growing erection under his cheeks.

Being pregnant was a blessing, really, it could be inconvenient from time to time, true, because who likes to get hot and bothered while sitting down in a classroom full of ten-year-olds? But it had its perks too, of course. For one: Harry's libido was on rocket level 24/7 (not that it was that much different from when he wasn’t pregnant but whatever, now he has hormones to blame).

"Lou..." He sounded so good; he always did but these little breathy sounds that only Louis could pull from him were maddening. "Need you."

Lips found his collarbones, teeth teasing the flesh causing Harry to tug harder at his husband's hair and moan softly, pleading.

"What is it that you want, love?"

" _Need."_ Harry corrected, pulling a chuckle out of Louis.

"Sorry. What is it that you need, love?"

"Your cock."

Well, Harry had never been one to hold back and not say what he wanted. And Louis... yeah it’s not like he could deny anything to the man on top of him.

"Okay, bed?"

 _"So far away."_ Harry whined and bent down to suck at his jaw, lips warm and wet; driving Louis insane now just as much as it had done the first times it had happened, all those eight years ago.

Louis took a deep breath, groaning softly when his husband started rocking back and forth. Harry smelled so good, like fresh out of shower.

"Come on baby, let's put you in bed, I wanna eat you out."

No one would have guessed that a pregnant man could get up and walk that fast.

\---  
Harry was happy and sated, after two delicious orgasms he was allowed to leave bed again to have proper breakfast. He was contently munching on a slice of papaya as Louis chatted with his mom on skype, only stepping in to answer Jay's questions about how he and her grandson was doing with a grin on his face - Louis' mother was a traitor, but that was okay because Anne was on his side.

They ended the call after promising they’d be waiting for her and Lottie to come over for tea sometime next week, delighted squeals coming from the woman as she expressed how she couldn’t wait to feel the baby kicking. Louis rolled his eyes because she was embarrassing really, but in the most adorable way.

The Saturday proceeded filled with cuddles and make out sessions. A few orgasms here and there, a shared shower, movies playing in the background combined with fruit and sandwiches made a perfect lazy day.

Louis rested his head on Harry’s chest, facing his bump, hand rubbing the soft flesh. He often did it, had started it as soon as Harry had begun to grow. Louis would take at least half an hour to just pull his shirt up, exposing his belly, press kisses to it and whisper to the baby as if there was only the two on them in the whole world.

Then he would sit back up and kiss his way up from the bump to Harry’s lips before whispering " _I love you more than anything, both of you_ " and it would always bring tears to Harry's eyes because he did feel loved and the way Louis was able to make him feel was everything he'd ever wanted.

\---

Harry still couldn't believe he met the love of his life in a blind tutoring session with a senior student when he had gotten into Uni. He was only 18 and saying he had an infatuation with Louis after the very first lesson was a hell of an understatement.

Louis was such a cool guy, all frat boy at parties but extremely responsible when it came to studies and so passionate about teaching, so loving about his family, it was nearly impossible not to like him, really. And Harry was weak, those blue eyes and crinkled smiles and high pitched voice made his knees turn into jelly every time Louis was around.

But of course he was straight, of course he wouldn’t get his arm away from the cute short redhead girl in a pretty dress at the bar he had invited Harry to about two months into the tutoring sessions. Harry had accepted being in the friend zone, really, though that didn’t stop him from getting drunk and letting this random dude dance with him.

"I think you've had enough, mate" Louis' voice had sounded distant even though his grip was on Harry's wrist, tugging it away from the guy’s hair.

Harry had pouted and moped but allowed Louis to drag him away, totally ignoring his name being called by J- John? Josh? Jessie?! It definitely started with J. He found himself sitting by the bar, Louis wiping a cold wet cloth around his face and making him drink some water. 

He remembered trying to be mad at Louis, to speak up and say he wasn’t a baby thank you very much and ask Louis to let him know next time he planned on cockblocking him before he took all that time dressing up to get laid. But the angry frown on the guy's face made Harry stay quiet and a little horny. Louis looked hot when angry.

"I understand the need to experiment in uni-" Louis had begun, voice stern, not meeting Harry's eyes. "-But _Brandon_ of all people?"

Ah, _Brandon_ , right. But hold up.

"What are you talking about?" Harry held Louis' wrist, pulling the cloth away from his face. Louis sighed and put it down before sitting down on the stool next to him, turning both stools to face the other.

"Look, I get it, okay? It's normal that you want to experiment with guys, but you shouldn't be drinking that much while doing it, especially with jerks like that one who are known for spreading _Syphilis_ _,_ okay?"

"What?"

"I'm just telling you to be careful, ask me or Niall about some guy before you try hitting on them next time."

He wasn't going to ask Niall anything, what the hell was Louis on about?

"First, _ew_ , it’s not like I was going to do anything with him without a condom, that’s rule number one. Second, what the hell are you on about with experimenting?" The word felt weird on Harry's lips.

Another sigh, a tired one was pulled from the older guy. "I can introduce you to some of my male friends, I don’t think I have a single one that is 100% straight to be honest and at least I’ll know you're safe." There was this sad tone in his voice and Harry was seriously going to blame the alcohol for taking him so long to click the pieces together.

His sudden loud cackles startled Louis and made him frown again.

"Louis... I don’t mean to be cocky, but I have never had any problem with hitting on guys, I’ve been doing it since I was fourteen - obviously by then I only meant for kisses and going to the movies and now is with the intent of getting fucked till the next year- But it’s not like I’m sleeping around either." He was running out of breath while Louis looked frozen in place. "I just like to have fun every once in a while."

After the silence had lasted too long already, he touched Louis' thigh, bringing him back from wherever he was.

"You okay?"

"You're gay!?"

Harry tightened his jaw and sat up straighter, putting more distance between them. "Is that gonna be a problem?"

"What? No! I literally just told you I don’t have straight friends- I thought you were the first to be honest."

"What made you think that?" He was probably talking too loudly but seriously, what?

"The pretty girl on your phone! The one sitting on your lap? Your lock screen!"

"My _sister_?!"

That shut Louis up. It also made Harry laugh so hard he couldn’t breathe, until Louis' lips found his and he had the fraction of a second to hyperventilate before kissing him back, confused as hell but desperate to steal more of that faint taste of tequila from Louis' lips.

And before he knew it, he was being dragged to the bathroom, door locked and pressed against his back as Louis kissed frantically down his neck, fingers desperately gripping on his clothes.

"Lou... Louis, what-" A moan stopped him before he had a chance to finish. "-What are you doing?"

"Want me to stop?"

"Fuck no, but- but I thought? You- Straight?"

He chuckled and pecked Harry's lips. "I'm as gay as the fourth of July, Haz, I just thought you had a girlfriend? Fuck." He shook his head chuckling again. "I've wanted you for months now, but I was convinced you weren’t into men, that’s why I got mad thinking you were experimenting with a random guy when I was _right here_ -"

"Okay, I changed my mind, talk later, kiss now." Their lips met again.

"I wasn’t really planning on kissing you." He replied darkly, blue eyes shimmering with mischief.

"Oh?"

Louis' smirk had only grown as he shook his head, hand going down Harry's chest until it was covering his bulge, palm hot through his pants, rubbing up and down in the most teasingly way.

As soon as he dropped to his knees, Harry gasped, his eyes glassy as they tried to focus on Louis. It didn’t take long for Harry to start begging. It took even less for the other guy to comply and swallow him all the way down, sucking and slurping and tugging, bringing him to the edge only to squeeze a hand around his base and pull off with a hot wet noise, whispering " _not yet._ " He did it a total of four times until he got Harry whining and bumping his head on the wall, fists clenching and foot stomping like a child throwing a tantrum. He had said " _please_ " so many times it had stopped sounding like a word.

When Louis had enough of that sweet torture, after sucking a few marks on Harry's pretty milky thighs, he got back up and silenced the begging with his lips, their kiss desperate and burning.

The hand around his cock was pumping so furiously he felt like passing out and Louis' voice in his ear was all Harry needed to come as soon as he heard:

"You sound so good baby, let's see how much better you sound when you come."

After that night, it became a thing, _they_ became a thing. Louis was such a gentleman when it came to dates and Harry was a goner, really. Their intimacy had cooled off after the bathroom, going to basic vanilla hand- and blowjobs for the first month. Then they were dating and Harry was in love but quickly bored, not in a bad way though, more like in a _'I know you can make me come by command so why are you even asking me if it's okay to touch my nipples, just take me already goddamnit'_ kind of way.

About a month into the whole boyfriend thing, Harry couldn’t take the sweet loving foreplay any longer and on a late Friday night, during a heated make out session he begged - it wasn’t pretty, really - but desperate was an understatement to how he felt back then.

"Fuck Louis, I need you, I need you so much, I don’t know why you haven’t done it yet but I need your cock. I need you to fuck me the way I know you can, please, please you- God Lou... My skin is itching from how badly I need you, why won’t you have me?" His voice was whiny and rushed, cheeks burning as Louis lay there, frozen on top of him, lips closed around his ear lobe.

Harry then wrapped his legs around Louis’ hips and started humping him. A groan was ripped out of Louis' chest but Harry wasn’t done.

" _Fuck me_ Lou, take me, I really am yours, why the hell won’t you take me?"

Harry was panting and embarrassed of himself but he had had to try, he had felt like he would positively die from sexual frustration if he went another second without Louis' cock in his arse.

Before he could proceed with his begging, a low dark chuckle blew in his ear before Louis' rough and voice that was filled with lust hit his skin.

" _Fucking finally_."

It made Harry's toes curl.

That was the first time they had sex, going all the way. Not before Louis tortured him for at least another half hour, asking him to lie on his front and pressing wet kisses all over his back, the soft ones causing him to sigh and moan prettily, the rough ones marking his beautiful skin and causing him to writhe and whine and beg.

Louis praised him throughout the whole process, from kissing his back to prepping him open to actually fucking into him, telling him how good he was, how stunning he looked and how Louis never wanted to stop feeling the way Harry made him feel. Louis had made love to him that night, rough and fast and dirty love, but love nonetheless. Harry was pretty sure with a few more pushing he would have gotten into subspace but Louis took care of him afterwards anyways.

Louis was a god in bed, he took care of Harry as good as he fucked him, he teased and coaxed him into begging like he had never done before in his life. He turned Harry into this mumbling whiny mess and most importantly, he made him feel the most loved person on Earth.

When Harry asked him why they had taken so long to have sex, nearly two months after the bathroom episode, Louis had smiled; fixing a curl behind his ear and telling him it was Harry's decision, to which he blushed before telling Louis he liked it when Louis took control so he didn’t have to wait that long.

Louis smiled again, pecked him on the lips and shook his head. "Me taking control doesn’t mean I get to choose for you. It's your body, your call. I'm willing to try and drive you to the moon and back by just doing all things I want to do to your body, but it’s your decision when I do it, so until you trust me enough to know when you want something, you have to tell me."

Harry's brows had risen in surprise. He thought he had fallen in love a bit harder that day. He became sure of it when Louis rimmed him until he came twice in a row a few hours later.

Eight years later they were married, their first little one on the way. The sex had gotten even better with time and if possible, their love still grew more every day.

\---  
On Sunday night they had a cocktail party to go to. Louis' friend from work had proposed a few weeks back and now he and his fiancé wanted to celebrate.

Louis was 28 at this point and the professor crush of several guys and girls from his Literature classes in uni. Meanwhile his husband spent his days trying to get 10- to 13-year-olds to hate science less. Both followed their dreams in becoming teachers, each in their way, they couldn’t be happier just as they couldn’t find someone that supported them more than the other.

Louis was scrolling through his emails on his tablet from their bed when Harry walked out of their bathroom, a towel wrapped up and high around his hair, a silk baby blue robe around his body - he smiled sweetly at his husband before walking to his mirror, fetching his body lotion and humming quietly to himself as if he hadn’t just given Louis a mini heart attack.

Sometimes he forgot how gorgeous Harry was, okay, he never forgot but sometimes looking at him felt like coming up for fresh air after being underwater too long.

Harry carefully put a foot on a chair, bending down as much as possible and started rubbing lotion on his calf, going slowly and steadily all the way up to his inner thigh. He switched legs and bent down once more, the movement causing the silk robe to slide open a bit and down his shoulder. The reflection showed a glimpse of skin causing Louis to get hard on the bed, tablet long forgotten.

Harry let out a happy hum when his eyes caught Louis' hand traveling down his chest where his shirt lied unbuttoned, the smirk he had was enough to cover the blush  his cheeks were showing for being watched, but he loved it when Louis watched him, craved it sometimes, he felt so powerful and loved, it was the most perfect mix of emotions and he never wanted to stop feeling it.

Louis smirked back at him, hand going over his own bulge and rubbing it, teasing himself. Harry bit his lower lip, knowing he was the star of that show. He untied the knot on the waist of the robe and let it fall all the way down on his left, exposing collarbones, shoulder, arm and belly - the last part pulled a soft groan from his husband. Louis had a thing for pregnant Harry; he wished he could get him knocked up until they couldn’t have sex anymore. He loved how Harry's skin glowed and smelled and his hair was curlier and longer and shining, even his eyes look greener, his smile always so sincere, Harry was beautiful, yes, but Pregnant Harry was a masterpiece. And Louis loved to love every bit of his body, he loved kissing and massaging it for hours and hours, sometimes it wasn’t even sexual, most times though it would leave Harry begging and whimpering until his husband would fuck him.

Harry calmly rubbed his arms and elbows and shoulders in lotion, eyes never leaving his husband's in the mirror, especially when he started rubbing his chest it caused Louis to groan softly. 

Both men had realized a few days back that Harry's pecs were swollen; he blushed when he realized it was his body getting ready to produce milk. It was basically giving him boobs, small ones, barely there, but he noticed it and if the amount of attention Louis gave his nipples was any indication, he did as well. Secretly, Louis couldn’t wait for Harry to produce milk; he just knew it would taste sweet and delicious.

The thought made him groan again, eyes glued on Harry's finger as they massaged around his swollen pecs.

Harry bit his lips and let his eyes flutter shut. The pressure felt good, his breasts had been extra achy that day. After a while he reached for the almond oil which he used to rub all over his belly and before he could start, Louis voice broke the silence, rough but as soft as possible.

"Let me." He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring their mirroring erections when Harry - now half naked save from his laced violet boy shorts - stood between his legs. Louis placed a hand on each side of Harry’s belly, pressing a string of kisses over the middle line that crossed down to his belly button. Harry sighed contently, fingers lacing through Louis' hair, a soft tap on the right side of his bump, right under Louis' palm causing him to grin against the skin and whispering how much he loved their baby, receiving another happy tap in response.

He placed a last kiss there before grabbing the bottle of oil from Harry; he rubbed his palms together, warming it up before spreading it softly and evenly over the stretched skin.

He knew it relaxed Harry as much as it aroused him and the feeling was mutual, he still was hard in his pants but the warm feeling of pure love and adoration boiling in his chest allowed him to keep it innocent for now.

Harry closed his eyes, limbs going lax as another content sigh left him.

"Gorgeous" He heard Louis say and smiled sleepily down at him. "The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen."

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. " _Tsk_."

Louis chuckled. "It’s true! You look so good, baby. I know I tell you that every day-"

"Literally" He interrupted teasingly.

"Yes... ’cause it’s true, love. Our baby is so lucky, all the kids will be so jealous of how pretty her daddy is."

Harry frowned and Louis chuckled again, already waiting to be corrected about the gender when Harry's words surprises him. "You're the daddy though."

"Yeah?" He smiled, eyes lighting up.

Harry nodded.

"I love that, actually. But okay, papa then."

Harry frowned again and _Oh_.

Louis studied his face for a while, Harry wouldn’t meet his eyes knowing him enough to know that Louis had remembered the time he caught Harry and his friend Emma talking about how  he wanted the baby to call him.

Louis smiled once more, the job of rubbing oil all done, wrapping his arms around Harry's bum, pulling him in and softly resting his chin on the top of his belly, looking up.

"Our little girl is gonna have the most amazing and beautiful _mommy_ in the world."

Harry's breath hitched as he looked down at his husband, eyes desperate and begging for a confirmation.

Louis nodded and Harry sighed, relieved, a shy smile blossoming on his face. Louis kissed his bump once again.

"You are the prettiest mommy in the world, sweetie, so stunning, so damn hot, wish I could have you pregnant all the time."

Harry's hands gripped his shoulders as he shivered.

"Does it get you hot, baby?" He asked, noticing how Harry was getting fully hard again.

Harry shook his head. "You get me hot, it just makes me feel loved, and feeling loved also gets me hot." He mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Well you better feel it because no one can love someone more than I love you."  He turned to the bump. "Heard that, peanut? Daddy loves Mommy more than anything."

" _Louis_." The man mewled before pushing his husband on the bed and straddling his lap.

Louis chuckled into the kiss before letting his hand roam over that body he loved so much.

Harry kisses down his chest and popped his button open.

They would probably be late for the party.

"Oh baby..." Louis breathed as Harry's mouth teased the head of his cock. "Come on, sweetheart, we don’t have long, get up here, sit on my face."

Harry hummed around the head and pulled off to speak out: "Don’t rush me, I want your come down my throat, mommy gets what mommy wants." Before diving all the way down.

They were definitely going to be late for the party.

\---  
"So... Harry!" Louis heard a female voice in the distance and searched for his husband’s eyes where he was surrounded by housewives. Harry smiled at him and shook his head, letting Louis know he didn’t need rescue. Yet.

"Yes?" Polite as always, Louis' husband ended their eye contact to turn to the woman.

Louis became aware of how much presence Harry had in the moment. In a circle of about ten women of different ages, all eyes were glued on him. Looking around the party he found curious and sometimes amazed eyes trying to discretely look at Harry. It just brought a sense of pride and smugness to Louis. Harry was his just as much as he was Harry's and everyone knew that so he let them look, this aura around him that drew people in was something Louis knew about and loved.

He smirked into his drink and turned his attention back to the conversation his own circle was having.

"Don't get me wrong, _please_!" The woman- Peggy, the dean's secretary at the University that Louis worked at - began. "How long has it been? Since... you know...?"

Harry raised a brow at her and faked a smile. The rest of the women were making faces at her, is not like they weren’t dying to know the same thing but none of them were known for trying to steal married men from their wives.

"No, I really don’t know, dear."

"Oh come on! When was the last time you had sex? ‘Cause we all know that men go nuts without regular sex and women can go a bit cold during pregnancy, so we better keep our legs open.” She laughed and flicked her hair over her shoulder. “So… how do you keep your man?"

He heard a few gasps and scolds around him but answered before it could cause any trouble. "Well Peggy, for starters I am not a woman and even though this is not that important about being pregnant, that is for sure one of the ways _how I keep my man_. Now... I'm not sure which source you're basing on, to be honest, but even though the level of hormones that go up might "cool" women a bit, the extra blood flux going down there is enough to keep them going just as sexually starved as their partner. The problem is when said partner doesn’t pay attention to them and just wants to stick it in, and I know you've never been pregnant but believe me, we get sore, our back and shoulders and breasts."

She tightened her jaw when a few women smirked at Harry's comeback. He kept going.

"So I’m sure you can understand that all of it mixed to a partner who just cares about himself getting off can be a _huge_ turn off. But since you asked so politely, I’ll let you know that I sucked him off while we were dressing to get here... Louis keeps me extremely satisfied. In fact, me getting off is a priority to him so yeah...  I don’t think our marriage is going cold because I’m pregnant, if anything, it’s making him want me even more."

He winked at Louis knowing he could at least imagine what he was saying just by the shocked look on Peggy's face and the amused smirks on the other women's. Louis shook his head fondly and blew him a kiss.

"I see, good for you, really." Peggy excused herself after that to go chase someone else.

A ring of giggles surrounded Harry.

"Oh finally someone shut her up." Sara, a blond pretty woman around Harry's age smiled up at him.

"I can't believe some women help keep these ridiculous views on relationships alive where the woman has to be ready to open her legs anytime in order to not lose a man."

They all nodded and one answered.

"You were completely right about the blood flux thing, honey. It happens to you too?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, definitely, which to be honest is a pain in the arse, especially when you are teaching a bunch of ten-year-olds about the solar system and you can’t stand up or you'll be accused of being a pervert for having a hard-on."

More giggles around him.

"How do you avoid it?"

"It was much harder in the first two months, sex has always been frequent in our lives but I was always so sick in the mornings and tired from classes when I came back that we only cuddled in bed. Once we realized sex helped a whole lot, we kept it as frequent as possible, still do."

"Like a quick blowie before a party?" Sara winked and he smirked.

"Exactly."

\---  
"Everything is looking perfect!" Doctor Montgomery smiled up at the couple as she wiped the gel off of Harry's belly. "Sure you don’t want to know?"

Louis and Harry shook their heads. "If everything looks good, we'll know nothing."

"Okay! And how are you feeling?"

"Great! My back hurts a bit and sometimes my ankles get a bit swollen but all fine with those." He grinned and pointed at Louis. "This one is a champ on giving massages."

The woman smiled. "Lucky you. What about your breasts? Any change?"

He blushed at the term. "Yeah... they've been a lot sorer lately."

"That's perfectly normal. Your body is producing the hormone that will give you milk, it has been proven to be common for men to develop a bit of a swell to storage the milk for a while but as long as there’s no stimulation you'll be fine. Though I highly recommend using the pump a few times a day when you closer to labor, or you might not have milk ready to go when the baby is here. Just a bit of stimulation and you're all good."

Harry didn’t need to look at his husband to know he was trying to hold back a smirk. Stimulation was something Harry's nipples had gotten extremely used to. A prove to that was the previous night, after the party, as soon as they had  gotten home Louis was all over him completely loaded on how many people had looked at Harry, how many people had been staring sometimes hungrily at his belly under the see-through sheer black shirt he had on.

It didn’t take long before Louis was on top of him, body carefully placed to not put weight on his belly as his lips licked and sucked and teased and devoured Harry's nipples. He had come just from that and a couple of fingers massaging his prostate.

The woman chuckled at the dreamy face both men had on their faces. "Very well, the baby’s size is good, weight seemly great as well, the placement is perfect, heartbeat’s in check, we're all healthy and ready to go."

They left the appointment with huge grins on their faces, a small sonogram photo of a chub lil baby that was growing inside of Harry. They refused to look at the screen after the third month, accepting only a printed picture of the exam and drooling over it for ages.

Sometimes they felt so much love for their baby they could barely hold it in.

\---

"Shouldn’t you tell them?" A blonde nurse amusedly asked the doctor as soon as the couple left the room.   
  
The woman sighed. "I wish I could but they were very specific with their wish of not knowing anything."

"Yeah but... I mean, _twins_?! Won't they kill you once he pops out two babies instead of one?"

Doctor Montgomery chuckled. "I certainly hope not, they'll be the cutest babies ever, I wanna be here for their first checkup."

The nurse giggled and nodded before going out to call another couple of parents.

The doctor looked at the pair of twins frozen on her screen and smiled. "Your daddies have no idea what's in store for them."

\---  
The smell of homemade jam and tea filled Harry's nostrils making him relaxed. It had been a few days since the last visit at the doctor’s; Louis thought he had been sneaky at playing with Harry's nipples after the doctor had said that stimulation would make him produce milk.

The soft laughing voices of Anne, Gemma, Lottie and Jay came from the balcony they had outside their living room. He smiled fondly at it; it had been a while since he had gotten to see those women together. Louis was in his last class of the day, and would be home in a bit.

Anne was the first one to notice it when her son walked out onto the balcony.

"Oh darling you have a bit of..." She pointed and swirled her finger towards his chest area and he winced at the thought of spilling raspberry jam on his white shirt.

Looking down at his even more pronounced breasts he saw a wet patch streaking down right on top of his right nipple.

"What the..."

"Whoa, hello there!" his sister exclaimed, jumping a bit in surprise.

Anne squealed and clapped her hands, Jay had a twin grin on her face.

"Honey, you're milking!"

"Fuck I’m _leaking_." He pulled the fabric away from his torso, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. “Sorry, I’ll be right back."

The women all chuckled at the desperate look on his face.

He ran to the baby's nursery that had been ready for over 3 months at that point and opened the closet door on the side they kept all the dozens of diapers they got on his baby party, the baby shower. A small violet necessaire was place in a corner and Harry blushed while opening it.

It had been a gift from Gemma, a small bag full of nipple pads and little pamphlets about breastfeeding and how to clean your nipples - only water, no soap or lotion on them. He had honestly hoped to never need the pads unless he was already feeding his baby but he knew it faster than a blink that his husband's attention on his nipples was to blame for him leaking.

 _Oh god_. Harry groaned internally. Louis would orgasm just by knowing he was finally milking. Both figuratively and probably literally.

He took the bag and went for a quick jump in the shower. Twisting his nose at the feeling of a cotton pad over his nipples. He put his pants back on and a new shirt and went back to their tea party.

Breastfeeding was the topic until Louis got home to a blushing husband and a table full of women with amused smiles and smirks on their faces.

Apparently, the stimulation thing was common knowledge among women.

\---

Later that night, the couple was wrapped into each other's embrace, Harry's face tucked into Louis' neck, his bump pressed into his husband's tummy, soft fingers threading through his curls as he sighed tiredly, cuddling closer.

"Had fun today, love?" Louis' voice was calm and lazy.

"Mhmm...'s nice having something to do for a change."

Louis chuckled and pressed a kiss to Harry's hair.

He knew how bored his husband probably felt. It had been two weeks since he left school on maternity leave, the plan had been to wait till he completed seven months but for some reason, as soon as he reached the six months mark, he had started feeling extra pregnant. His body felt heavier, his food craving as much as the sexual one were over the roof but so was his tiredness and it wasn’t like they weren’t expecting these things to happen, it just felt... _extra_.

"Also, I love our mums and sisters." Louis felt a smile pressing against his neck and sighed, his arms tightening around Harry's back.

After a few moments Harry spoke again, voice quiet, unsure, enough to make his husband pull away to search for his eyes in the dim lit room.

"Something happened today."

"Something bad?"

"Uhm- no... Not- I don’t really know." A frustrated sigh finished his sentence.

"What is it, love?"

Harry took a deep breath, mouth twitching in a funny way, voice whiny and a tad embarrassed.

"My milk came out today."

The clock ticked over twenty times.

Louis blinked. "Come again?"

"My-" He cleared his throat. "My milk. It came out today."

"Yeah?" His voice was suddenly breathy and rough. A shiver running down Harry's spine.

"Mhmm...”

Louis took a deep breath. "May I see it?"

Twitching his nose cutely, Harry nodded after a beat or two, finding himself being lovingly pushed onto his back, the movement causing a small ruckus inside his belly as the baby tried to get comfortable again. He felt Louis smiling against his cheek and knew he had felt the small kick their peanut had given. Another shiver ran down his body at the feeling of his husbands' hands on him, one rubbing up and down his torso and swell and the other buried in the back of Harry's neck bringing his face up for a loving kiss.

Louis helped him out of his shirt and suddenly had a stupid smile on his face.

"You're wearing a pad?" He cooed and Harry rolled his eyes despite his blush.

"Couldn’t just keep leaking all over the damn place, could I?" He sulked and hissed as Louis peeled each pad off as carefully as possible, kissing each nipple softly earning a sigh from Harry.

Louis laid down by Harry's hips before leaning down, head resting on his hand, face as close as possible to Harry's breast. His puffs of air could be heard from how close they were, Louis' warm breath washing over his skin making him shiver despite how slightly embarrassed he was.

"All good?" Louis looked up adorably at him, his eyes sparkling like a child’s on Christmas morning.

"Yeah... Kinda embarrassed to be honest."

"Why?" Louis frowned.

"I don’t really know..." He was blushing and biting his lips. Louis kissed him, a soft peck.

"You don’t have to show me, love, don’t wanna make you uncomfortable."

God, Louis was so _good_ to him.

"No… is not that, you can- you can see it, is just weird but it's ok, promise."

"Sure?" His eyes were so hopeful that Harry had to chuckle and kiss him again.

"Yeah, love. Go ahead."

"Okay." Nodding excitedly, Louis allowed his free hand to softly cup Harry's breast, thumb teasing the very tip, making it hard. A soft breath was pulled out of Harry as his eyes closed. They loved playing with each other's nipples.

His palm and fingers were soft, gentle and warm. Louis started to squeeze the flesh tenderly, always searching for any sign of discomfort from Harry. At the small nod he kept going, squeezing a little bit harder, tugging the flesh softly, opening and closing his fingers.

After a few seconds of it, three tiny white spots started to grow out of Harry's nipple. Drops getting bigger and sated until they formed a big one, gravity working on it causing it to roll down over Louis' thumb- the groan he released at the sight made Harry whimper.

He kept going, completely fixated on how the warm and pleasant smelling liquid ran down his finger and Harry's ribcage.

Swiping his thumb over the very tip only to see the tiny drops forming again, Louis could feel himself harden in his pants. His palm kept tugging and squeezing. The more milk streamed down Harry's skin, the heavier their breathing went and the more Louis groaned and Harry whimpered.

"Good?" His voice was rough, lust clearly present on it.

Harry nodded, eyes still closed, tongue wetting his dry lips. "Sensitive though."

Louis rubbed circles with his thumb again, this time over the whole nipple, pressing down slightly. Harry was writhing and panting in less than a minute.

They couldn’t pinpoint what exactly there was about it that made it so hot, so intimate. Harry just knew he loved the attention and how horny and so on the edge his husband sounded from simply squeezing milk out of his breasts. The thought got him moaning, hips involuntarily moving as if seeking for any kind of friction in the confinement of his lacy shorts - it was a soft teal color, the fabric soft enough to sleep in, like fancy pajama shorts but with lace and tiny ribbons on it, his perky bum looked delicious, delicious enough to eat.

A hiss filled the air as Louis squeezed a bit too harshly, moaning out loud at something. He immediately apologized, but Harry was frozen and mortified when he looked at him.

There was a tiny stream of milk running down his cheek.  
  
" _Oh god."_

Harry couldn’t be more embarrassed. He had _squirted_ milk on his husband. It was entirely Louis’ fault if you stop and analyze it but Harry was blushing and pushing him away and wiping his face before Louis had any chance to touch it.

"Sorry, god I’m so sorry."

"Stop pushing me away." He said softly, moving in for a kiss, Harry was restless though, trying to escape him. "Harry, _stop pushing me away_. This was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life."

Harry didn’t believe him nor met his eyes. Extreme measures had to be taken, so Louis moved and straddled one of his husband's legs.

"Feel it?" He asked, breath hot against Harry's lips.

And yeah, yeah he did, he really did feel how hard Louis was, he was leaking precome as well, the damp fabric of his sweatpants pressing against Harry's thigh.

He nodded.

"Then look at me, please."

He did. Blush more than visible in the dim light.

"This, _fuck_ baby, this is the hottest I’ve ever seen you, you look all flushed and desperate, your lips are bitten raw and your eyes are all glassy, I can feel how hard you are as well." He kissed him again, this time he was kissed back with just as much passion, all wet and hot. "You look so fucking gorgeous right now, the milk wetting you all over-"  He groaned, hand covering his breast again, squeezing softly, the milk that had started to dry making it sticky and a whole new level of hot.

"Thank you for letting me see, love."

Harry cleared his throat. 'Any- Anytime."

"Yeah?" Louis asked hopeful.

The man nodded.

"I would love that." He groaned the last word as a fresh stream of milk rolled down his skin. "May I fuck your pretty little thighs?"

Harry whined loudly at that. Nodding excitedly as his husband chuckled darkly against his lips, soon diving in for a frantic kiss.

Louis got the lube and helped Harry out of his shorts before stripping himself, loving the hungry wild stare Harry gave him from his position in bed.

He arranged them both on their sides, pressing his chest to Harry's heated back, sweat forming a thin layer on their skin. He honestly couldn’t help himself when his hand moved Harry's luscious hair out of the way, lips desperate to taste as they attacked his neck and shoulder.

His husband was very pregnant and hormonal though, so patience wasn’t something he had at that moment and it was proven right when he started rubbing his bum on Louis' cock, the wet head leaving sticky prints on his skin causing him to moan.

"Lift your leg a bit, love, please." As soon as he complied, Louis smeared lube over his inner thighs, not resisting the urge of playing with Harry's balls, the lube and squeeze ripping a guttural moan from his throat. He kept assaulting Harry’s neck as his hand covered himself with lube.

He pressed the tip of his cock against where Harry's thighs parted and pushed in between them, the friction and tightness causing his toes to curl and hand to move back to his breast that was full of milk and dry milk making a hot mess.

Harry was gone, whimpers and a puffed " _oh fuck_ " being the only coherent sounds he managed to make. The drag of Louis' hard cock against his balls was maddening, those talented fingers milking him were adding a non-understandable pleasure to it. It was too much, too good, he loved every second of it.

Louis kept grunting against his ear, hips sure and rhythm constant until he slowed down a bit, pulling back slightly. Harry was about to yell at him to keep going but he was rudely interrupted by a finger rubbing an excessive amount of lube on his hole.

Harry moaned loudly, raw and beautiful.

"Fingers or bullet?"

"Bullet, bullet, keep fucking my thighs though, _please_."

Chuckling stupidly at his husband' desperation, Louis grabbed the tiniest vibrator they owned out of only god knows where. It was a vibrating bullet shaped and chrome colored toy, not larger or longer than a thumb, meaning Louis would press it into him in one go, no need to prep, the slightest of the stretches causing Harry to lose it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck- turn it on, please oh _oh_ \- _fuck_."

And who was Louis to deny such a beautiful request. He pressed the button on the base of the toy, the faint vibrating sound muffled by Harry's scream of pure ecstasy as the bullet came to life snug against his prostate.

Louis' cock was back between his thighs, hot and hard, Harry could feel it pulsing a bit. The stimulation against his balls, the feeling of Louis’ cock fucking into his inner thighs and the vibrating toy against his sweet spot were enough to put him on the edge embarrassingly quickly.

But it wasn’t enough for Louis; he liked to push, to tease, to make Harry so crazy he would still be tingling from his orgasm hours later. That’s why he wrapped his warm, messy with lube and milk hand around Harry's own leaking cock.

A few pumps later and he was coming, voice broken and raw as he moaned, head thrown back, his whole body shaking from it.

Louis let go of his cock and sped up his hips. The friction and hotness plus the sobbed low mewls Harry was releasing from overstimulation because of the toy still buzzing inside of him were enough to bring him over the edge, his groan close to an inhuman sound.

He quickly pulled the toy out of his husband, hands immediately rubbing all over his body, warm and messy but offering the exact amount of aftercare he needed in that moment. They both tried to catch their breaths as they remained in the same position - usually Louis would have rolled Harry over to pull him in for a hug while kissing all over his face and telling him how good he was, how beautiful he sounded and how hard he had come just because of Harry. But the man had grabbed his hand and placed it on his belly, annoyed kicks under Louis' palm causing them to chuckle breathlessly - the baby was clearly not content with all that commotion. Louis’ soothing words against his ear and his soft palm drawing circles on his bump were enough to calm the baby down.

Harry sighing happily and twisting his upper body to kiss Louis were the last thing they registered before allowing themselves to sleep, all messy and sticky but full of love.

 

\---

Harry looked lovely in that pink floral shirt; Louis wanted to put a flower in his hair behind his left ear. His hair was a sin that day, extra curly and shiny. Harry had parted his hair sideways to the right, curls falling down his shoulder, the left side swiped to the right as well, making him look extra pretty.

Louis wrapped his arms around him from behind, cutely getting on his toes to kiss the bare skin of Harry's neck.

"You look _so_ good."

Harry hummed and closed his eyes, loving the attention. The kisses proceeded.

"You'll make me late." The smile in his voice was enough to tell that he didn’t mind that much.

"She won't mind." The smirk pressed into his neck was nothing compared to the hands that were now teasing him - under his shirt rubbing on his bumpy bellybutton and over his shirt around his nipple.

"Don't make me leak now; I’ll kick your ass." Harry warned but pushed his arse against the growing erection his husband was growing. Louis' lips moving more firmly on his neck caused him to offer more of it by bending his neck away. He moaned a bit when Louis' skillful tongue got into the mix, random patterns quickly driving Harry a bit crazy.

"And of-" A sigh filled with lust left his lips. "Of course she will mind, I'm her best friend _and_ the baby's Godfather."

"It’s just a baby shower, love."

"Ugh, that's playing dirty." Harry wasn’t all that upset when Louis started palming him through his pants.

The low teasing chuckle by his ear and the tiny bites on the lobe that followed it made Harry groan and rub his bum against his husband who groaned and turned Harry around, grabbed him gently by the jaw to draw him in for a kiss, a hungry one with bites and tongues and muffles moans.

"How about this" Louis pulled away, just an inch to whisper hotly against his lips. "You lemme make you a bit late..." His mouth was back to Harry's ear, sucking the lobe wetly into his mouth, a mewl coming from his husband as he fisted Louis' shirt. "... and I’ll eat you out for half an hour next time you want me to."

"Hmmm..." Harry pecked his lips again, smirk emerging. "How about _this_..." He wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close, forehead pressing to Harry's cheek. "... _You_  lemme _go_ and I’ll let you eat me out for _an hour_ next time _you_ want?"

Louis laughed at his bargain. He pulled away and kissed him again, less heat behind it. "Well, I can't say no to that."

\---

“How’s Andrew?” Harry asked with a smile on his face.

Emma waved her hand as if dismissing the topic but the fond smile on her face showed how ridiculously in love she was with her husband. “He is fine, a little upset for having to go to New Jersey for a photoshoot this close to labor but Clara and I made a deal and she’ll only be here when her papa comes home, right, little one?” The woman finished looking down at her eight months belly, cooing adorably at her baby.  Harry had to giggle, not bothered in the slightest for being momentarily ignored.

Harry and Emma had met a few years before that, they were lucky to teach at the same school, the redhead girl having the impossible mission of teaching Mathematics to ten-year-olds. The principal of their school had joked saying that they were such good friends they decided to abandon their jobs at the same time by getting pregnant. They had laughed but couldn’t really disagree.

She was married to this really cute guy called Andrew who was a photographer. The couple had been together for just as long as Harry and Louis and were also expecting their first baby - a little girl soon to be named Clara that would hopefully have her mother’s gorgeous eyes and her dad’s dorky style.

Andrew was what Louis liked to mock and call “nerdy hot” and Harry knew that even though everyone knew how much the American couple loved each other, the photographer was too funny and flirty with Harry for Louis’ taste. In the end of the day it really didn’t matter how silly being jealous was because it would always make Louis extra possessive and bossy in bed and Harry _loved_ it.

“I miss sex though.” Emma confessed, her baby shower long being ignored since her focus was all on her best friend.

“What do you mean?” He pulled a funny face after taking a sip of his guava juice.

“What? You’ll tell me you have sex? Like _still_?” Her mouth was wide open and her eyes showed nearly horror. Harry had to laugh.

“Of course I do!”

“What, but _how_?! You’re bigger than I am! Like no offense, duh. But you’re _huge_ , I’m still not convinced you’re not carrying five little _Louies_ in there - I’m serious stop laughing at me!” She slapped his arm but fell into her own fit of giggles.

“But for real, though. No sex?” Harry asked, genuinely curious but not judging at all.

Emma shrugged. “I’m always so tired, even though I would kill for an orgasm I can’t stay too long into certain… positions.”

“Huh… have you tried on your side? Like your back to his chest? It’s really hot and I heard it feels amazing for women and to be honest if you don’t feel like putting it in, just ask him to rub against you, between your legs or something, feels really, really good.”

The woman was staring at him, unblinking.

“ _Damn_ British boy, okay, I’ll keep that in mind, thank you. Now if you excuse me I’ll grab more juice and pretend is pure vodka, I need a drink after that mental image.”

Harry’s cackles could be heard all the way to the kitchen.

Later at the party, Emma asked him that even though he was still having sex, if there was anything he missed doing with Louis.

And well… nobody needs to know his insides went all warm and fuzzy at the memory of Louis fucking his throat.

\---

The night was warmer than usual, making Harry's skin tingle as the wind blew onto him where he stood, back pressed to the door frame to the balcony of their bedroom, hands rubbing together to smear the Jasmin oil over his fingers, palms and wrists.

Louis chose that moment to walk into the room, only to be whiplashed yet once again by how pretty his husband looked standing there, silk pearl-colored robe flying with the wind, his pretty pale skin glowing in the moonlight, face soft and serene, chest expanding and lowering with every breath he took.

His internal magnet worked again as Harry turned to look at Louis, a smile on his face, something hidden behind it.

"Hey... where have you been?"

Louis was slowly unfreezing. Chuckling he answered. "Went to Niall's real quick, got bored while you were at the baby shower." He toed off his shoes. "Got home alright?" Harry nodded and the way his eyes went heavy suddenly, eyeing Louis while he unbuttoned his shirt caused him to feel heat spreading in his inside.

"Missed you though..." Harry bit his lip and pondered for a second or two, hand lifting towards Louis. "Get over here." The way he beckoned his finger and his voice sounded made his husband weak in the knees as he walked over to Harry.

Before Louis could lean in for a peck, Harry grabbed him by the neck and shoulder and pushed him onto the opposite doorframe.

Louis' brow rose in surprise and challenge as if asking " _really, now_?" Harry knew he had no control in the bedroom, not unless Louis explicitly told him he did, which rarely happened. He reached for Harry's hips but the man slapped his hands away.

The way Harry was trying to hide a smirk showed Louis what he was in for the night. He was so weak for that man. Taking a deep breath he tried again only to have the same reaction.

" _Harry_..." His tone was a warning one.

"Yes...?" He was looking through his lashes and biting his lip sweetly, innocently, almost.

"You're being naughty."

Harry giggled and held his wrists to keep Louis' hand away and leaned in to mouth at his neck.

"What will you do about it..." Louis waited for it, breath stuck in his throat. "... _Daddy_?"

A low groan escaped his lips. They used to do it a lot more before Harry got pregnant. Louis would admit he missed it, a lot, but like he said on the first night they had sex all those years ago: He might be in control, but Harry makes the decisions. So he always waited for him to indicate when he wanted or _needed_ to be put under.

"I don’t know, baby... maybe I should put you back into your place, what do you think?"

"Can I choose my punishment, though?"

Louis finally got his hands free, still allowing Harry to press into him, palms immediately grabbing his cute little plum arse. A tiny whimper released from Harry reminded Louis he was waiting for an answer.

"Depends... have you been good?" Harry whined and nodded. "You have, haven’t you Princess?"

Harry moaned loudly at that, losing control for a second and crashing their lips together, tongues desperate, mouths hungry. He loved being called Princess, always had and always will. Louis called him it sometimes as a pet name, lovingly and casually, but whenever Louis called him that way during sex, he would become a mumbling begging mess.

"Yes- yes I’ve been good, so _so_ good."

Louis kissed him again, the sweet smell of Harry's skin clouding his judgment.

"Okay baby, tell me what you want."

Harry half squealed, extra excited. "You cock in my mouth, daddy, may I have it?"

Louis had to chuckle at how sweet he sounded. "Whatever you want, Princess."

The man didn’t even have time to take his husband to bed before Harry was dropping to his knees, right there on the balcony where anyone could see.

"Baby, your back." Louis tried to reason because kneeling down with a bump that big was not the best idea but Harry was clawing at his pants trying to rip them away ignoring the existence of buttons and zippers. "Haz-"

The hard glare Harry shot up at him was enough to make Louis shut up about it and chuckle again.

"You're a demanding lil thing, aren't you?"

Harry licked his lips while nodding but his gaze was now on the flushed hard cock in front of him.

"Of course you are." Louis smiled down at him, hand tangling with his curls.

Harry smirked. "Thought you said you would do something about it, daddy."

Slurping and choking on his husband's cock was definitely _something_ enough.

\---

Begging was something that didn’t belong to Louis but he was more than willing to make an exception when it came to play with Harry’s breasts until milk was running down the side of his ribcage.

Harry didn’t deny him it, but he didn’t admit either that he liked it, quite a lot actually but he never allowed Louis to have a taste, claiming he wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye again. The idea got him hot and flustered but he still couldn’t bring himself to let Louis to do that, not mattering how badly he wanted to.

\---

The seven months mark arrived and Harry and Louis felt like their lives were on the clouds. It was literally like living in a bubble of love and sex. Harry was feeling extra pregnant, it truly felt like the weight of the belly had doubled all of sudden but that only made Louis more in love with him.

He looked the most adorable person in the world in the mornings with his big comfy sweaters and no pants on, sweater paws bringing warm tea mugs o his lips as his husband gave him a foot massage or a back rub.

They went back to another consult with Doctor Montgomery who told them all the extra tiredness and back pain were normal, the baby was perfect as always, everything was normal and healthy and Harry should call her if anything out of normal happened at any time of the day.

Everything was perfect, just perfect - until Harry got this weird mood. Louis gave him space, being there for him whenever he needed a cuddle but respecting him. It lasted a few days; he would pout and huff and only shrug if asked what was happening.

On a Friday afternoon Louis got home from uni and found his husband on the hammock by the door to the balcony. Harry had grown quite fond of the hammock. The malleable surface allowed him to lie on his side, a bit on his belly without affecting the baby and giving his back some rest.

Louis walked straight to him, the hammock swaying as he got on it, he put a foot on the ground so it wouldn’t move too much before wrapping his body around his husband.

He kissed Harry’s shoulder. “Hi.”

“Hey.” He sounded tired, upset. Louis sighed.

“Love, you know how much I respect you and your space but you’re starting to worry me.”

“Just leave it, Lou.”

Louis cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together. “Baby, please.”

“It’s stupid.”

“I don’t care.”

When Harry didn’t say anything for long seconds Louis sighed again. “Okay, I won’t pressure you, I’m sorry, forget I asked.” He tried to get up, cursing when the hammock shook, gravity pulling him back.

When his husband finally said something it was so low he almost missed it.

“I’m so full.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Harry whined. “I’m _so full_ , Lou! My breasts hurt like shit, and it's not going away, no matter what I do, I keep massaging them but they are so full, they don’t even leak anymore.”

Louis breathed, relieved and then felt a bit guilty. He had been so busy with finals that he didn’t have much time to take care of his beautiful pregnant husband other than cuddles and help him with a bath.

“Baby, why you didn’t tell me?” Harry shrugged. “I can help you.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. “No, no! That is so gross.”

Louis had to chuckle. “Love, you have eaten my come, you’ve literally fed from it and I’m sure it wasn’t nearly as tasty as your milk will definitely taste.”

“But-“

“Look, I won’t insist, I never will do anything to make you uncomfortable and you know that, right?” He got a nod as response. “But I promise you when I say that I _want_ to taste you, I mean it. I want to drink of the milk that will feed our baby and protect it and make it grow healthy and happy, _your_ milk will do that… _you_ will do that, so don’t you dare call it gross, alright?”

Silence followed his cooed babbling.

“ _Harry_ ”

“Okay! Okay, shush.” He was blushing but smiling. “I love you, you know? I love you so goddamn much.”

Louis grinned. “Well thank goodness for that seeing as we’ve been together for eight years now.” He winked cheekily and laughed when Harry pinched his ribs calling him ‘ _idiot’_.  “And I love you too, both of you, so much.” His hand caressed the bump; the tiny happy tap was there not even a second after, their baby saying it loved them back.

He helped Harry out of his shirt, the pink and orange shade of sunset coming from the balcony did nothing to hide how blushed his cheeks were.

Louis kept smiling and smirking and half squealing like a mad person, he was truly excited and that only made Harry more nervous, biting his lips to stop himself from backing out.

It wasn’t that Harry didn’t want it, because he did, he truly did, the mental image of it had been hunting him since they found out he would produce milk. It was simply that he was scared, of what exactly he wasn’t sure, maybe of Louis hating it, or thinking it was gross or some sort of turn off for him. Of course he had known as soon as he started growing his bump how much his husband loved his body, the amount of time he spent kissing and touching and teasing only proved that. That's why Harry never even had the chance to feel self-conscious about his weight gain, he loved how plump his bum had gotten and if the way his husband would spend hours eating him out was any indication, Louis loved it as well.

And Harry did feel sexy, was the truth. He wasn’t cocky about it, he was just lucky to be able to love himself no matter what. Having Louis looking at him like he was a starved man and Harry was a freaking buffet definitely helped a lot. Louis also never forgot to tell him a million times how gorgeous he looked, how hot he made him and how he wanted Harry pregnant and full all the time.

It hadn’t taken long for Louis to find out Harry liked lace panties when they started dating, he did keep them for special occasions though.  
  
Like a few weeks before this very moment on the hammock where Louis got home to his husband in the sexiest maid costume ever, his huge belly standing proud full of their baby as he pretended to dust off some shelves, bum half exposed showing the prettiest laced black cage panties.

([X](https://40.media.tumblr.com/59599a0665aa681853100fc09e53045f/tumblr_nxd4osSYev1qd0o19o1_400.jpg))

Harry had kept calling him Mr. Tomlinson and his role was of a naughty maid that had a crush on her boss, a married man - Louis won’t ever forget how well Harry rode him on the couch, filthily asking " _What would your husband say, Mr. Tomlinson? If he found you being ridden by a pretty girl like me_?" while bouncing up and down on his cock, his maid headband slipping down prettily on his curls.

On daily basis he liked cotton panties with cute little kittens and ice cream cones on them; he also adored pajama shorts, especially the silk ones because they made him feel extra pretty. His favorites to wear though were his silk robes, the way they felt on his skin, the way they felt when Louis was touching him. He liked feeling pretty, sexy. The pregnancy had only accentuated that.

But still, he was nervous about this.

Louis shifted closer, Harry's arm going around his neck to cradle him, his front glued to Harry's side. A shiver running from his spine to fingertips when he felt his husband was half hard against his hip.

A soft nip on his hardened bud pulled a sigh out of him, he had missed being like this with Louis, this close, this intimate. Slowly kissing his nipple, Louis brought his warm soft palm to wrap around his breast - Harry had been right, he was full, so full that his tender flesh felt much firmer there, the thin skin stretched and his nipples raw, it did look painful, so Louis kept his touch light and soft.

The first contact of his tongue came circling around his nipple, a pleased sigh left Harry's nostrils, hand coming up to Louis' hair, bringing him closer, pulling a sigh out of him as well - he really loved Harry's nipples.

He kept kissing the bud softly, not sucking it yet, just opening and closing his lips, tongue alternating between teasing the very tip and all of it bringing muttered little " _ah_ "s and " _yeah_ "s out of his husband. His fingers tugged and massaged the flesh very gently, loving how it felt underneath his palm, hot and full.

He finally closed his lips completely around the poor abused nipple and suckled wetly, a low slurping sound caused Harry to writhe and whiny throatily. Louis was being gentle but it was possible still to feel urgency through his lips, sucking, tugging, teasing with his tongue a bit more just because he could.

Harry felt it, he felt something that had been trapped inside his chest being sucked away, like a bubble popping. He gasped when he felt the milk spilling into Louis' mouth, he could feel it around his nipple, warm and sticky, mixing with saliva and lips.

Louis was in heaven immediately when the first drops followed by a continuous stream of flavor exploded in his mouth. He kept sucking while his hand squeezed some more milk out, moaning naturally at the taste. He pulled back, gasping for air and looked up at his beautiful husband - he had his lips parted and a gorgeous flush all the way up to his neck.

Louis moved his hand to cup his jaw and pull his face sweetly, unable to resist kissing his lips. Harry whimpered when his mouth was invaded by a tongue, kissing back as soon as possible, tasting himself in that messy kiss. _Oh_.

" _Harry_." Louis was gone, he was so gone. "Fuck baby, your milk is the best thing I've ever tasted, you are perfect, love, just so fucking _perfect_.

Grabbing him by the hair, Harry kissed him again, muscles aching from tensing so much, hips humping the air, he was harder than he ever thought he could be. Louis' mouth was burning hot, they were panting into each other's lips.

But Louis wanted more so quickly after that, so he put his mouth back to his new favorite place and sucked. This time the milk ran free and fluid through his lips, soon enough he had a mouth half full, swallowing the delicious warm liquid with an appreciative hum.

Harry was in love with the soft, content sounds Louis was making, he ran his fingers through his chestnut-colored hair, and cradling his husband’s head with his hands, noticing how good it felt when the soft stubble he had grown in a few days rubbed on him. There was a new level of intimacy that surprised them both.

“Good, love?”

Harry nodded quickly despite how fuzzy his head felt. He never would have guessed that a few minutes of being drained by Louis’ lips could be that intense. “Can you switch, please?”

“Am I hurting you?” He asked concernedly but the other man shook his head and pulled him to a kiss, feeling somewhat shy again when speaking.

 “Feels empty now, too sensitive.”

Louis’ smile was brighter than the sun when he stole another kiss. “Okay, but let’s get you to bed.”

Harry sighed lovingly because it was like they could read each other’s minds. His back was starting to complain about the position. Louis got up from the hammock, his eyes were shining and had a bit of mischief in them as he stared at Harry, succeeding in making him blush again. His crotch was at Harry’s face level and he couldn’t stop himself from hooking his finger through the belt loop and tugging him close - nose pressing against the hard confined bulge, breathing him in. The smell of washed jeans and Louis made him moan softly and mouth at the tented area.

His husband groaned and placed his right hand on the back of his neck through his hair while the left one ripped a whimper out of Harry by reaching for his poor little nipple and smearing the wetness that a few drops that had formed from all the sucking around the hard nub, feeling his cock throb in his jeans as Harry’s mouth started getting impatient for it, needing to taste the precome he could feel through the fabric.

Reluctantly, Louis pulled away, bending down and cooing at the cute little pout on his husband’s lips, kissing it away effectively.

Harry’s sanity was intact when they reached the bedroom as quickly as possible. He was really hard in his pants and he wasn’t even sure why. Of course Louis feeding from him was a sight, a sinful one, but it was also adoring and a sort of _new_ connection he never known they were capable to achieve, not after knowing each other’s bodies like memorized maps for so long. It was thrilling, made his insides tingle.

Louis helped him on his back and faster than a blink he was on him, lips hungry for another kiss, hands roaming his body all over until finding his breasts again, leaning down to lick a broad, rougher stripe across one nipple. Harry sobbed a bit, arching up underneath him, one of his hands sliding down the front of his yoga pants and squeezing himself directly, he moaned loudly as Louis wrapped his lips around the bud, drawing the nipple into his mouth, being rewarded with a squirt of milk.

Suddenly he pulled back, far enough to tug Harry’s yoga pants out of the way, the tip of his cock wet and flushed, poking through his blue cotton panties that had a little bow on them, all covered in pink polka dots. Louis licked his hand and put it inside Harry’s panties, pumping his cock firmly and slowly, in perfect sync with the sucking of his lips.

He pulled back with a smirk that told Harry he was in for a bad line. “Let’s see if I can milk you from _two_ _places_ at once.”

Harry groaned with a strangled laugh mixed into it. “You are the _worst_.”

Louis grinned cheekily, bent down to suck at the nipple one, pulling off again with a pop. “And you are the best.” Eyes rolled at him until he thumbed at the wet slit on Harry’s cock. An involuntary moan filled the room. “I think I’m addicted.” He chuckled darkly when his husband’s eyes rolled to the back, neck arching up, lips parted and panting.

“Yeah?” He asked breathily as his breast started being sucked on again. He was close. Louis nodded with the bud between his lips. He was filthy, looking up through his lashes like that.

“Yes… gonna want to taste you all the time, don’t find it weird if you wake up to me drinking from you.”

Harry came with a loud grunt, heartbeats throbbing in his ears, mixed with the low groan that came from his husband. Louis switched nipples again, slowing down, more drinking from him than teasing and playing as he had been doing for the past half hour.

“Pull it out for me, love?” Harry’s voice was wrecked and breathy as he tried to claw at Louis’ jeans, not being quite able to reach. The man nodded and moved up for a kiss, another burning one, wet and sweet. He pulled his cock out, hands immediately wrapping around it, fingers entwined creating a perfect circle for him to fuck into. He grunted and cursed at that, lips pulling back from the kiss to breathe a little, pressing down small pecks all over Harry’s heated face instead.

“Hmm…” He smiled, loving the attention, the fuzziness post orgasm, the addicting desperate sounds coming from his husband. “Are you gonna come?” Louis nodded, bending down again for a last taste of milk causing Harry to gasp and tighten his hands a bit.

“Ah fuck… Yeah baby, gonna come, make a mess to your mess.” Harry half giggled, nipples tingling, cock twitching in interest again way too soon.

“Want you to. Love being messy.”

Louis chuckled breathlessly. “As if I didn’t know that.”

Grinning cheekily, Harry added. “Then go on, _daddy_ , come all over _mommy’s_ belly.”

The last thing Louis saw before all went white was Harry’s beautiful cocky smirk and then he was coming all over them.

\---

Louis washed the come and dry milk away from Harry’s skin. He was so happy and thankful for him allowing Louis to taste his precious liquid, to feed from it, that he didn’t even think twice before dropping down on the shower floor and rimming his husband until he was a sobbing mumbling mess.

\---

And Harry didn’t find it weird to wake up to Louis sucking on his nipple; in fact he smiled lazily at him and cradled his face closer, both of them fast asleep again.

It became a thing. The level on intimacy and love shared in the little moments Louis spent with his lips around his husband’s nipple wasincomprehensible. Sometimes it wasn’t even dirty, more comforting than anything, a new way to kill time and enjoy each other - and a new way of worshipping the body Louis loved so much. 

Sometimes it was dirty though, like when Harry felt his pad getting saturated in the middle of a restaurant, their friends pretending not to notice when he squeezed Louis’ hand on the table, silently begging him for something. 

They ended up in the bathroom, Louis’ lips suckling the milk out, it was slobbery and sloppy, drops rolling down his chin onto Harry’s bump as his dry fingers rubbed at Harry’s entrance, pants lowered to the middle of his thighs, head thrown back in ecstasy and a hand covering his parted mouth stopping him from screaming when he came hot and hard all over himself, untouched. 

Their friends had these knowing smirks at how flushed they both looked, Harry even had to tie his hair in a lovely messy bun because of how hot he was feeling. The kicking and moving inside his belly made him all fuzzy and happy. No one commented on it though. 

Not in the first minutes anyways.

  
\---

Louis wasn’t answering his phone. Harry was livid.

They had gotten into the most ridiculous fight of their relationship because Louis had been too stressed with work and Harry was too tired to be there for him and listen to his complaining.

They were both tired and wrong and stupid but Louis had simply left their house slamming the door behind him leaving a shocked eight months pregnant Harry behind. They had never walked away from the other like that. Once or twice they left the room but never the house.

He was angry but relieved to see Louis didn’t take the car keys or he was sure he'd be having a coronary by then.

Over an hour passed and Harry was getting anxious, the yelling from earlier coming in flashback waves as his pulse started to quicken.

Suddenly, something was wrong.

He felt it first on his left, a strong unhappy kick against his kidney. He took a deep breath trying to calm down and that was when he felt a kick on the right, not a tap as he was used to but a real kick.

He felt his eyes filling with tears as he reached for his phone again.

Doctor Montgomery picked up on the third right.

He explained her what had happened and what he was feeling. She sighed relieved at the desperation in his voice.

_"Okay darling, breathe, everything is fine."_

"How can you be sure?"

_"You're nervous, that’s why. You need to breathe for me."_

"Okay."

_"And you better sit down because I have something to tell you."_

\---  
When Louis walked into their room later that day, Harry had both hands protectively over his belly, eyes watching the telly but his focus clearly not there.

"Haz." Louis crawled over him. "Haz, please look at me."

Harry took a deep breath, feeling his eyes wetting up again, for a whole different reason.

"I'm so so sorry, I can't believe I was that rude to you, I am so terribly sorry, I had no right to let my frustration out on you like that, I was being an idiot, can you please forgive me? I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise." His voice was rushed and desperate.

"We've fought before, Louis." He sounded too harsh for his own ears. "We've had fights over the silliest things but you never walked out on me like that. You don’t get to do it, you don’t get to yell at me like that and walk away, you have to man up and talk to me like a proper adult because I can't have you walking away on me when I need you most."

Harry hadn’t realized his tears had slipped down his cheek until Louis thumbed it away.

“I know, that was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done in my life, I won’t ever do that again, you have my word, it was wrong and idiotic of me."

"Then _why_ did you?"

"I..." He sighed and flopped down beside his husband. "I was embarrassed, I knew I was being ridiculous and when I realized how I sounded I had to walk away because I hated how I talked to you." Harry nodded. "I'm so truly sorry."

A beat or two passed. "I was so scared, Louis, you can’t leave me alone, I was worried sick, you were gone all of sudden and didn’t pick up your phone. Where did you even go? I know it wasn’t Niall's or Liam's, I called them."

"No, no, love I never left, I was in the backyard all this time, I just needed to cool off a bit, I left my phone in my pants with the sound off, I fell asleep on your yoga mat, I was right outside, I swear."

Harry laughed wetly at that. “You're such a loser. You can’t even do a dramatic exit properly."

Louis laughed too. "You make me a loser, I couldn’t be away from you. Can you forgive me? I promise you I won’t ever let my problems affect you."

"They are my problems too, Lou, we are married, we're having a family, you get to share them with me, just don’t yell at me for not being 100% available to you for half an hour, I’d give my life for you, but I get to have a few moments to myself as well."

"Of course you do! It was just a mix of everything and I’m sorry."  He sounded so pained and sincere that Harry had to kiss him.

"You're forgiven. But don’t you dare do it again."

"Never, I promise, and thank you.” He sighed relieved. “Damn Harry, I love you so much, _both_ of you so much."

He kissed his husband but Harry's smile stopped the kiss from proceeding.

"You don’t get to say that anymore."

Louis frowned cutely at him.

"Yeah... _'both'_ is not a good word, you should try... _all_ of you."

"I don’t understand?"

Harry giggled. "Just say it."

"I love you? All of you?"

Rolling his eyes Harry snorted. "You have to say it like you mean it, you idiot. Here." He grabbed Louis hand and placed it over the right side of his belly.

"Say it."

Louis couldn’t hold back the smile that formed on his lips. "I love you."

A soft kick happened under his palm.

Oh boy, don’t let Harry cry again.  
  
"This...' He began, voice shaky, smile wet. "This is our little _girl._ "

Louis gasped, Harry wasn’t teasing him, he was _affirming_ their baby was a little girl and holy crap now Louis was the one full of tears.

" _Really_?" He whispered, not able to speak properly and Harry nodded.

"She kicked like crazy when you left, she always does these little happy moves when you tell how much you love us or when you are sweet or just when you hold me, really."

They were both letting tears down their faces at that point. Ivy green meeting a sea of blue and Harry guided their hands to the left side of his belly, much further back.

"And this..." Louis frowned again, glancing down at the bump looking for something he could have missed. “This is our little _boy_."

As if it had been his cue, a strong kick happened under their fingertips.

Louis' mouth went wide as he lost his words. Harry laughed wetly and nodded at his silent question.

“He is the one that keeps practicing footie with my internal organs."

"Twins!?" Louis sounded so lost but so in love, Harry just had to steal a kiss and nod again. “But, _how_?"

His husband laughed. "I'm pretty sure we can thank your mother's genes for that." He was teasing but Louis didn’t care, he kissed Harry, hoping the kiss would tell him how happy he was.

"God... I love you so much Harry.”

"All of us?"

" _All_ of you."

\---  
They made love later that night; Louis back against the headboard as Harry rode him, his back to Louis' chest, hands gripping the sheets, hips frantically swaying back and forth.

It hadn’t taken much for both of them to come, the mix of love and lust had been too strong that night to even try and hold back.

After cleaning them up, Louis rested on Harry' lap, his mouth still tasting the sweet milk he loved as he talked to their _babies_ , voice full of dorkiness, eyes... full of love.

 


	2. Lumiere, darlin', lumiere over me

~*~ Epilogue ~*~

 

The soft typing noise filled the air as Harry worked on his next lesson. Teaching High Scholars had proven to be much harder than teaching pre-teens but he liked to consider himself lucky because his classes were filled with very nice young people - one or another gave him a bit of trouble but as soon as he asked them to manually write an essay on some huge biologist biography and taking 2 points out of their tests if the essay wasn’t handed got it covered quickly. In all honesty he never took that much from anyone but taking half points had been enough to make the cool guy shake a bit about failing, the whole class was so scared and invested into proving themselves that a few other teacher had adopted the system of scaring them just a bit. It worked, and Harry’s students were lovely.

Being the lgbtq+ counselor in the school was one of his greatest accomplishments in life. He had helped so many kids over the past few years that he couldn’t be prouder of himself.

"Dad?" The soft voice of his daughter interrupted his work, he didn’t mind at all.

Glancing down at the carpet where Lisa had been coloring for the past half hour. Her straight honey-colored hair and green doe eyes showed a perfect mixture of Harry and Louis.

He smiled down at her and with all the curiosity and seriousness a five year old can manage she asked: "Can I have a twin?"

A loud snort came from the couch beside Harry and he looked up just in time to see his husband prod his 15-year-old daughter with his toe while muttering _"Don't be mean to your sister."_

Harry had to chuckle because his eldest daughter was in that rebel "I don’t give a fuck" phase, "rock and roll bitches" or whatever but deep down they knew how she would fight claws and teeth for her little sister, she just had this reputation to keep.

Looking back to his daughter he put his laptop aside and opened his arms for her to crawl onto his lap. He pressed his forehead to hers and bopped her little nose with his.

"I'm sorry bubs but that's not how it works."

She pouted adorably. "But Liv and Ollie are twins! I want one. It’s so much fun!"

He threaded his fingers through her hair. "They were born like this, love. Remember when you saw a picture of mine and you asked if I had eaten a whole watermelon?" She nodded excitedly; he heard his husband chuckle and smiled up at him before focusing on her again.  
"It was you growing inside of me, yeah?"

"Mhm!"

"Yeah! You were there and it was like your own room, you had it all for yourself."

Lisa frowned cutely down at his flat belly. "Kinda small."

He cackled, his children were the best. "Yeah love, but you were _this_ tiny." He pinched the air making a grain of rice size and her eyes went wide.

"Was I really?"

Before he could nod, Olivia's voice interrupted again. "You were even smaller when you were in dad's ba-"

" _Okay_! Liv, enough." Louis threw a cushion at her while the teenager laughed her ass of.

Harry glared but then rolled his eyes, knowing for a long time by then that Olivia liked to tease and pull a reaction out of them but she would shut up before saying something actually bad.

"Yes, really!" He looked at Lisa again who was impatiently poking his belly. “When Liv and Ollie were in my belly, they were sharing their room, that’s why they are twins, you had your own room, therefore you didn’t get a twin."

"Ah..." she pouted again. "Okay..."

Louis voice was teasing when he said: "But we could get you a little brother and sister if you'd like."

" _Really?!_ Yes! Yes _please_!!'

Harry was glaring so bad at him while his eldest was losing her shit from laughing so much.

"We'll see about that, love." He smiled finally and wrapped her in a hug.

"Where is your brother?" He heard his husband ask.

Olivia smirked. "Probably doing this project with his _friend_ in his room... with the door _locked_."

The couple eyed each other with twin brows raised, silently asking if the other knew about that. Olivia was laughing when they got up wordlessly and rushed to their son's door.

"Is it really locked?" Harry whispered.

"How will I know?!"

"Try to open it"

"What if they're busy?"

"Louis, our son is 15, he better not be _busy_ with anyone."

He had to chuckle and peck his husband's lips. Even after 20 years of being married, Harry was still the most adorable one.

"Okay, alright." He took a deep breath and knocked softly on the door. No noises coming from the inside. He reached for the door handle feeling like shit for invading his son's room but they haven’t had _the talk_ yet, not really, not about having people over anyways. Door open, always. First rule.

The couple peeked through the door. The first thing the saw was a mess of books and notes all over the floor, a trail leading to the bed.

They froze in place. Over the past 15 years of being a parent, Harry never though he would witness his son on top of a boy. Sleeping safe and sound.

_Sleeping_.

The boys were sleeping. Another mess of books surrounding them where they seemed to have fallen asleep mid studying. Their son had his face buried in the boy's neck, their arms around each other.

Harry reached for his husband and squeezed him a bit; so much love was passed through that simple touch. Louis smiled at him, all crinkly and beautiful.

They left the room as quietly as possible.

"Well... that went much better than I thought." 

Harry half giggled and nodded. "That was adorable to see. Think we can convince him to keep it that way till he is 35 or something?"

Louis cackled. "Like you waited till 35, Princess."

Harry's grin was blinding. "Okay... 17 then."

"That's how old he is."

"He who?" The taller man asked confused.

"The boy with Ollie."

"Whoa hold up, 17?! Wait you know him? You _knew_?"

Louis chuckled. "No, love, I’m pretty sure we just dragged our son out of the closet together. But yeah I know him, his name is Antony, lovely kid, football captain."

Well that explains why Louis sounded so excited, like a shepherd or is it a ship? Shipper? Harry didn’t know much about kids’ language these days. But Louis went to all school games with Liam, to watch his godson Rafi play since both their kids hated sports and decides to pursue drama and science.

"Seventeen, though, Lou?"

"Hey, let's give them the benefit of doubt, okay? We don’t know how long this has been going on, if there _is_ anything at all, but let’s talk to Oliver."

_“Olivia and Oliver, Harry, seriously_?” Louis had asked incredulously while bouncing his newborn daughter to sleep as his husband did the same to their little boy.

Turned out that neither of them would give up and change the chosen names. Louis was dead set on Olivia Ann just as badly as Harry was on Oliver Jonas (he had a thing for The Green Arrow when he reached the age of having a crush, sue him.)

And so they decided. Liv and Ollie for short, Olivia and Oliver the dynamic duo. She was beautiful with her chestnut-colored curls and blue eyes while her brother was just a copied and pasted version of younger Louis with darker hair and greenish eyes. Both of them had gotten Louis' curves and apparently Harry's clumsiness. They were perfect in their own way.

"If they are together we can set a few rules, I don’t agree to the forbid-it-all kinda thing, we know it doesn’t work and I rather have our son trusting us and reaching out for us if he needs anything."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I'm still a bit unsure about how I feel with this Antony's age but you are right. But you are so gonna be the one to hand him lube and condoms, I _refuse_ to do it."

Louis laughed and kissed him.  
  
"Sure, love. Anything you want."

\---  
Later that day, the blush on their son’s cheeks as they had dinner - a certain special guest named Antony sitting by his side - was enough to prove the boys were indeed together.

Olivia kept rolling her eyes fondly at how gone her parents were for the boy. She wondered if they would be like this with Clara, Harry's goddaughter. That is, if she ever had the courage to take a step. (Spoil Alert: She does, takes her a while but someday in the future the two of them will be engaged and adopting a dog together, living happily ever after.)

\---  
Later that night, Louis fucked his husband from behind, black laced knickers pulled aside enough to expose his hole, Harry's face pressed to the mattress as Louis drove into him, panting in his ear, body covering his nearly head to toe until they were both whining and groaning as quietly as possible and coming with a delicious rush of adrenaline running through their bodies from their orgasms.

Louis cleaned them up quickly, teasing Harry about ruining another of his pretty panties as if it wasn’t all his fault before lying back down, Harry's face in his neck, chests pressed together, still trying to catch their breaths. Their bodies were as glued together as possible.

Fingertips drew lines on Harry's sweaty naked back as Louis' voice washed over him.

"I miss you being pregnant."

Harry pulled away. "I miss it too... But it’s not safe anymore, I’m too old now."

"Love, you're not old, not at all."

"I am to be pregnant." 

"You _want_ to be pregnant again?"

Harry sighed. "I don’t know, I miss it, miss you taking extra care of me and feeding from my milk-" He chuckled when his husband groaned at the memory.

"Those were the days, man."

Harry giggled and pecked his lips, once, twice, three times. "But I don’t think it’s worth the risk."

Louis nodded, lips turned down but understanding. He would never allow Harry to take a chance that risky unless they were 110% sure.

"I wanted more kids though."

"What, _five_ isn’t enough for you?" Louis chuckled and kissed his hair thinking about their 9-year-old son Thomas that was at Liam's house that weekend and their 13-year-old daughter Jo Anne that was on a camping trip with a friend from school.

Harry shrugged. "You're the one who said he wanted his own football team like The Baxters or something." He giggled.

Louis grinned and squeezed him close, kissing his lips. "Well... I’m always up for adoption."

The smile Harry offered him made him fall in love all over again. "Yeah?"

"Yes of course, always. Anything with you."

Harry sighed happily and pressed his fisted hands onto his husband chest, feeling the heart that beat for him. For them.

" _Everything_ with you." Harry corrected, allowing sleep to take over, smile never leaving his face.

Before falling into his own slumber, Louis pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Everything with you." He agreed.

And they were right, they had everything, all they wanted and needed but most importantly above it all, they had each other and nothing would ever change that.

 

_Fin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reaching this far! I hope you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it!
> 
> The manips were made by me and you can find me on tumblr at [getmesometacos](http://getmesometacos.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The beautiful poem i used on this is from this website: <http://www.familyfriendpoems.com/poem/boy-or-girl#ixzz3qf7g9AxV> 
> 
> You guys should really check all of it out, I honestly cried.
> 
> This fic was based on the prompt:
> 
> Mpreg + lactation kink - Harry is pregnant with Louis’ baby. Cue: Very pregnant Harry, fond and (optional) kinky sex. Lactation kink and it would be super cool if there was some feminization and mummy kink, as in Louis calling Harry mummy. Also Harry's tits leaking milk and Harry being rather embarrassed about it at first, but it hurts when they are full of milk and he needs some kind of relief so Louis helps him with that. Preferably bottom Harry! :)
> 
> I really hope i did it justice! ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading again, kudos and comments are much appreciated. Have a lovely week :)
> 
>  


End file.
